GRYFFINDOR COMO SU PADRE
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Porque hay que tener mucho valor para estar casado con Deirdre Connolly... Una posible historia para los padres de Seamus Finnigan...Para el reto Brujos/magos de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**GRYFFINDOR, COMO SU PADRE**

**Este fic participa en el reto brujos y muggles, del Foro la Muy Noble y Ancestral Casa de Black. Debe, por tanto, versar sobre la relación entre un muggle y una persona mágica. Este en particular va sobre los padres de SeamusFinningan.**

**Disclaimer: El potterverso y los personajes que lo pueblan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. y puede que alguien mas entre los que seguro no me encuentro. El propósito de estas líneas es exclusivamente de divertimento sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

"_I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle; Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out._"

—SeamusFinnigan

**I**

_**Naas (Ann-Nás). Condado de Kildare (Cill-Dara). República de Irlanda. Julio de 1978...**_

Patrick Finnigan odiaba la Roller- Disco. Sin matices ni paliativos. Al principio, cuando le ofrecieron el curro veraniego de "monitor" consideró que era un chollo, pues patinar se le daba de miedo, la pasta que le iban a pagar no estaba nada mal y le vendría de perlas durante el invierno, cuando regresara a sus estudios universitarios en Dublín. Y a buen seguro que la pista estaría llena de tías buenas con las que ligar. Pero la realidad bien pronto convirtió sus optimistas expectativas en agua de borrajas: casi ni podía ir al baño del poco tiempo libre del que disponía, terminaba con los tobillos doloridos y los tímpanos machacados y, para colmo, la clientela se componía casi exclusivamente de adolescentes, muchas de ellas niñas de otros países cuyos padres las enviaban a la muy católica Irlanda a, supuestamente, aprender algo de inglés durante el verano, que se pasaban el tiempo mirándole con descaro entre risotadas histéricas e intentos lamentables de lucirse con los patines.

La niña gorda española le caía particularmente mal. Lideraba un grupo de chicos y chicas de entre doce y quince a base de proferir comentarios aparentemente jocosos, a juzgar por las risotadas que generaba cada vez que abría la boca y soltaba alguna cosa a voz en grito. Para colmo de males, aquella panda de españoles no parecía haber encontrado otra cosa mejor que hacer todos los días por la tarde que acudir al local. Aquel día estaban particularmente bullangueros, y el joven monitor ya había tenido que llamarles la atención suavemente un par de veces. Cuando la niña gorda arrolló por enésima vez a un chiquillo del grupo que, al parecer, le debía caer bastante mal, Patrick miró para otro lado con hastío. Estaba harto. Completa y absolutamente harto de patines, adolescentes extranjeros y música _pop_ a tope de decibelios.

De buena gana habría echado de allí ipso facto a la panda de la niña gorda, pero como eso le supondría una admonición por parte del encargado, se había limitado a disimular. ¡Bendita decisión! A Patrick de repente se le iluminó el rostro. Un par de chicas jóvenes de buen ver habían hecho entrada en la pista. Para ser exactos, una de ellas estaba sobre la pista, tirando de su renuente compañera que parecía, a juzgar por su expresión tan seria, muy poco convencida de que patinar con música de fondo fuera buena idea. "Mejor", pensó Patrick, "Si se siente un poco insegura tengo la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ellas y entablar conversación". Y dicho y hecho, Patrick se deslizó armoniosamente desde el otro extremo de la pista llevándose detrás las miraditas y carcajeos de una buena colección de adolescentes.

-Esto es una barbaridad.- Aferrada a la barandilla y con las piernas torcidas, Deirdre Connolly se negaba en redondo a lanzarse a patinar.

-Venga, mujer, que no es para tanto...- Su amiga Maureen O'Neale, que estaba sobre la pista, le dedicó una sonrisa animosa.

-¿Y si me rompo algo?- Protestó Deirdre.- Nunca me había subido en estas... _cosas_.

- Patines. Se llaman patines.- Matizó Maureen.- Y si te rompes un hueso ya sabes qué es lo que hay que hacer.

-Algo que no tiene nada de apetecible.- Refunfuñó Deirdre.- No debería haber aceptado tu sugerencia. Esto es una locura.

-Que no, ya verás. Si enseguida le coges el tranquillo y descubrirás que es divertido...- Maureen no acabó la frase porque la horda de españoles, con la gorda a la cabeza, pasó a toda velocidad a su lado recibiendo la joven un soberbio empellón. Maureen agitó los brazos como si fueran un par de molinillos intentando recuperar el equilibrio, pero era larguirucha y un tanto desgarbada, así que terminó por perder el control sobre los patines. Y ya había asumido que daría con su trasero en la pista cuando unos fornidos brazos la sostuvieron por las axilas. La chica se giró para ver la cara de su rescatador y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de un joven de cabello castaño y ojos intensamente azules, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¡Muchas gracias! Si no es por ti me doy un buen morrazo.- Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¡Me has salvado la vida!

- Bueno, no es para tanto.- Replicó él con otra sonrisa.- Como mucho, te he salvado el trasero. Y además, tu amiga estaba a punto de agarrarte.- Añadió dirigiendo la mirada hacia la otra chica. – Parece una experta patinadora.

- Nunca en la vida me había subido en estos instrumentos de tortura medieval, y creo que me los quitaré de inmediato.- Replicó la aludida con contundencia.

- Pues para no haber patinado nunca, no se te da mal.- Observó el chico. Deirdre miró entonces a sus pies y, sorprendida, constató que estaba en la pista. Con curiosidad echó un pie hacia delante y avanzó un poco. Después se atrevió con el otro, y así un par de veces más hasta que, para su completo estupor, se encontró en mitad de la pista. Aterrada, giró la cabeza y gritó:

-¿Cómo rayos doy la vuelta?

-¿Estarás bien si te suelto un rato? - Patrick sonrió divertido y, tras recibir un enérgico cabezazo de arriba abajo, se giró y se fue patinando hacia Maureen.

- Para no haber patinado nunca, se te da muy bien. Debe ser talento natural.- Dijo el chico cuando llegó hasta ella. Deirdre lo miró con desdén. Había estado a punto de decirle que sería cosa de su magia, pero consiguió morderse la punta de la lengua a tiempo. Eso de mezclarse con muggles era agotador, por mucho que su amiga opinara todo lo contrario.

Patrick comenzó a deslizarse casi si poder creerse la suerte que había tenido. La chica que llevaba asida de la mano no era muy alta, y aunque no se podría considerar un bellezón poseía una buena figura, un cabello cobrizo liso y brillante que en esos momentos recogía en una cola de caballo y unos profundos ojos azules. Su amiga era larguirucha y un tanto desgarbada. La exagerada longitud de su cara se disimulaba a duras penas entre una catarata de rizos rubios y sus ojos resultaban tan pálidos que carecían de color, pero era muy simpática. Afortunadamente el final del turno estaba próximo. Tal vez las pudiera convencer para ir a tomar unas pintas al pub con su amigo Sean.

- Escucha…- Comenzó el muchacho a decir mientras se deslizaban suavemente lejos de la horda adolescente.- Mi turno termina en media hora, y para entonces he quedado con Sean, un amigo de toda la vida, para ir al O'Donnells…lo conoces ¿Verdad?

Deirdre frunció el ceño, pero asintió, lo que a su vez provocó una sonrisa en la cara de Patrick y una oleada de expectativas en su corazón.

- Bien. Entonces, igual tu amiga y tu queréis acompañarnos. Tenemos las bicicletas ahí fuera…

- Tendré que hablar con Maureen…- Murmuró Deirdre. Y enseguida se arrepintió. Había dicho aquello para ganar tiempo, pero seguro que su amiga aceptaba encantada la proposición. Lo cual, bien pensado, era bastante terrible. Recordaba vívidamente lo que pasó la última vez que quedó con un chico muggle. Posiblemente, lo recordaría toda la vida.

Deirdre Connolly era una Ravenclaw huraña y de inteligencia discreta para lo que se estilaba entre los "aguiluchos", aunque en opinión de la dicharachera Maureen era listísima. Claro que Maureen era una Hufflepuff, y en su forma de ser llevaba grabado a fuego ver las virtudes del prójimo mucho antes que sus defectos. Se habían conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts en el viaje que inauguraba su etapa escolar, y a pesar de las diferencias de carácter, de casa, de orígenes (pues Deirdre era de familia mágica de cierta antigüedad mientras que Maureen era hija de muggles), y de haber pasado por épocas de mayor distanciamiento, la amistad había sobrevivido y sorprendentemente, una vez fuera del colegio, se había consolidado.

**II**

Hay destinos inexorables, pensó Deirdre mientras Sean, un chico de estatura media, cabello negro como ala de cuervo y ojos castaños se inclinaba para quitar el candado de su bici. Como había esperado, su amiga no dudó a la hora de aceptar la invitación. Y ahora allí estaba ella, caminando hacia un callejón donde, presuntamente, habían dejado sus bicicletas mientras, disimuladamente, sacaba la varita de la manga.

Había que actuar y rápido porque en el callejón no había ninguna bicicleta. No es que Deirdre no supiera cómo era semejante artilugio. Al fin y al cabo, Irlanda estaba plagada de aquellos cacharros y había que estar completamente ciego para no verlos. Pero para invocar correctamente cualquier cosa primero había que imaginarla. Y en ese momento la joven bruja tuvo muchísimas dudas. Hasta que recordó una vieja fotografía en sepia de una tátara-tatarabuela suya muy aficionada a todo lo muggle. Una sonriente bruja vestida de encaje y subida… en una bicicleta.

Supo que algo no iba bien desde el mismísimo momento en que terminó de murmurar el encantamiento. Porque lo que había aparecido no era precisamente lo que esperaba…

-¡Pero! ¿De dónde has sacado ese cacharro? – Preguntó Patrick, que la había seguido, empezando a reirse a carcajadas mientras señalaba con una mano al vehículo.-¡Es imposible que sepas montar en eso! Salvo que me digas que tienes familia en un circo…- Maureen deseó que el suelo se la tragara. Porque lo que tenían delante era un velocípedo. Uno de esos cacharros con una rueda delantera enorme y una trasera minúscula. NO tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de aquella. Montada en el velocípedo no era una opción porque ni siquiera se podía imaginar cómo se trepaba a aquel sillín tan alto. Y estaba tan impresionada que ni se le pasó por la cabeza volver a sacar la varita. El corazón empezó a acelerarse, y ya estaba a punto de desaparecerse delante mismo de las narices de Patrick cuando lo notó. La magia en acción le puso los pelos de los brazos como escarpias, y un segundo mas tarde el chico tenía cara de medio ido.

- ¡Aparta! El cerebro tarda poco en ajustarse tras una modificación de memoria.- Maureen, varita alzada, la echó a un lado de un empellón para transformar el velocípedo en algo mas moderno, y de paso convertir una caja de cartón en otra bicicleta.

Pedalearon hasta el pub con algún que otro sobresalto, porque Deirdre no era muy ducha en mantenerse sobre dos ruedas, lo que provocó sonoras carcajadas por parte de Sean y una atención solícita y sospechosa por parte de Patrick que no pasó desapercibida a su amiga. Por eso, un par de horas mas tarde, no le extrañó nada escuchar la petición del chico.

- ¿Me das tu teléfono?- Decía Patrick mirándola con ojos de corderito.

-Depende.- Replicó su amiga con un tono ligeramente hosco.

-¿De qué? – Insistió el chico solícito mientras intentaba asirle la mano.

- De que tu me des un certificado de penales limpio.- Replicó Deirdre retirando la mano.

Patrick la miró un instante como indeciso y después se echó a reír con grandes carcajadas.

Maureen consideró que era momento para hacer una estratégica pausa, así que se disculpó con Sean, asió a Deirdre por el brazo y, mascullando una excusa ininteligible, se la llevó al baño.

- Esa cara con la que le has mirado cuando te pidió el teléfono… ¡Parecía que habías visto una mantícora!- Explotó, una vez cerrada la puerta y comprobado que no había nadie mas.

-¿Qué querías? – Replicó Deirdre muy segura.- La última vez que salí con un _muggle_, que por cierto conocimos en una de tus escapaditas resultó ser un delincuente. ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? Quería asegurarme.

Maureen la miró sorprendida. Ya se le había olvidado que habían salido con un par de ladrones de supermercados. Las llevaron en una de sus correrías y casi las pilla la poli muggle. La chica recordó la cara de espanto de Deirdre cuando se percató de lo que se les venía encima y se echó a reir con ganas.

-¡No tiene nada de gracia! – Explotó su amiga..

-Para ti.- Replicó la otra mientras se retiraba una lágrima provocada por la risa.- Porque tienes menos sentido del humor que el ataúd de Drácula.

- ¿Puede saberse quién es ese?

Maureen la miró unos instantes, dubitativa, y al final negó con la cabeza.- Déjalo, anda.

**III**

- Te gusta. Y mucho.

Deirdre apartó la vista mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono sonrosado. Había salido en un par de ocasiones mas con Patrick y no parecía desagradarle en absoluto. Cierto que no habían hecho nada especial, mas allá de visitar un par de pubs en Dublín y pasear por Grafton Street.

-¡Te estás poniendo colorada!

- ¿Y qué? – Replicó molesta.- Yo me sonrojo por deporte.

- Te gusta. Conociéndote, diría que mucho. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? – Preguntó Maureen conteniendo las ganas de soltar una risotada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo hemos quedado un par de veces! -. En realidad, era un asunto que, cada vez que se habría paso entre sus pensamientos, procedía a apartar mentalmente.

**IV**

Los amigos de Patrick se habían encargado de colocar junto a la tarta, que reposaba en una mesa larga, un montón de globos en forma de corazón con expresiones impresas relativas a la recién adquirida condición de la pareja.

Misteriosamente una tanda de globos explotó causando, tras el sobresalto inicial, poderosas carcajadas. Todo el mundo estaba animado y muchos bastante achispados, de manera que tomaron el incidente con mucho sentido del humor. Todos salvo Lianna, la hermana mayor de la novia, que reprendió a su pequeño hijo Fergus aparentemente por nada. Nadie se percató de que la novia palidecía y aferraba al novio por el brazo llevándoselo bien lejos salvo su amiga Maureen, que de repente sintió como si un profundo precipicio se formaba en su estómago. Con paso firme, se acercó hasta la novia, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia los servicios de señoras.

-¡No se lo has dicho! ¡Deirdre! ¿Cómo has podido no hacerlo?

-¿Te crees que es fácil?

Maureen la miró con el ceño fruncido unos instantes. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente se lo pensó mejor. Deirdre había llegado hasta el altar ocultando un poderoso secreto al que ya era su marido. Y aunque dudaba mucho que fuera una buena idea, sin duda la celebración de los esponsales no era el mejor momento para discutir aquel peliagudo asunto.

**V**

Patrick Finnigan estaba guapo con aquel traje oscuro, el pelo recortado el día anterior y muy repeinado. La joven novia sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, el corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sin poderse contener se abalanzó hacia su recién estrenado marido.

El pobre, lo último que esperaba, era que su mujer hiciera lo que hizo, y de la impresión se cayó de la silla y fue a dar con sus huesos en el suelo.

**VI**

-¡Gryffindor! – Exclamó Deirdre agitando el pergamino que unas horas antes había recibido de su hijo delante de las narices de Maureen.- ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Y luego dicen que va en familias! Tal vez la edad del sombrero tenga que ver...

-Parece mentira que tu, Deirdre Finnigan, orgullosa Ravenclaw, digas que el sombrero chochea.- Espetó Maureen cortando la perorata de su amiga.

-¡Pues si tu lo has dicho! – Exclamó la otra indignada.- ¡RA-VEN-CLAW! ¡Como su madre!¡Y yo no he dicho que el sombrero chochee.

-No, qué va... no has insinuado nada del sombrero...- Maureen negó con la cabeza mientras emitía un ruidito desaprobatorio.-Gryffindor.- Añadió con un tono calmo que contrastaba enormemente con la explosión de su amiga.- Como su padre.

- ¡Pero qué locura estás diciendo! ¡Patrick es...!

- Es un _muggle_.- Interrumpió de nuevo Maureen.- Ya lo se. Pero no me negaras...- Hizo una pausa de efecto y a continuación sonrió con cierta picardía.- Que hace falta tener valor para estar casado contigo.

-¡OYE!

Maureen soltó una carcajada y esquivó el cojín con agilidad. Un instante después, Deirdre se unía a las risas.

**- FIN-**

_Poco sabemos de la familia Finnigan. Ni siquiera los nombres de pila de los padres. Todo apunta a que son irlandeses de pura cepa, y la madre desde luego tiene temperamento. Podría haberla hecho una Gryffindor por aquello de que "a menudo va en familias" pero considero mucho mas divertido que sea el señor Finnigan, el que se llevó el sobresalto, de quién Seamus haya heredado el valor para estar dónde está._


End file.
